


A simple day with you

by Fyeahsparklythings (orphan_account)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Doraemon (Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, They’re watching Doraemon, anonymous request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fyeahsparklythings
Summary: This is based on an anon request on tumblr. The prompt was that Eiji decides to watch a Japanese kids show with Ash to help him understand the Japanese language more





	A simple day with you

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something, send an ask on tumblr or comment here. I’m suffering from writer’s block so this is a good way to practice

“Eiji?”

“Yes, Ash?” Eiji asked, setting the tea down on the table in front of Ash. The blond expressed to learn Japanese so Eiji thought watching a kid’s cartoon would help him. That’s why Ash was currently sitting on a sofa, staring at the TV in front of him.

“Why are we watching this again?” Ash complained, yawning slightly. He loosened the blanket around him a little, grabbing the cup of tea.

“To help you learn Japanese?” Eiji replied, sitting down next to him. “I know you’re smart! But I think you wouldn’t concentrate if I taught you.”

“So why are we watching a cartoon about a blue robot cat with a weird fourth-dimensional-gadget pocket, who’s trying to save this guy from a miserable future?” Ash wanted to know.

“Doraemon is my favorite! Just watch and you’ll see!” Eiji smiled.

“Fiiine okay, I guess I’ll watch it,” Ash sighed and turned his attention back to the TV. Eiji watched his expressions during the show, chuckling a little to himself.

About a minute in, he noticed that Ash was hooked. He laughed when the poor main character, Nobi, fell on a cactus, was made fun of by his neighbors and later slipped on a bar of soap. Eiji thought that Ash looked good like that. His face looked softer and matched his age. It was different from seeing him scowling or looking seriously all the time. By the end of the Episode, Ash was practically glowing.

“You’re right, it was fun!” He exclaimed, blushing slightly.

“I’m glad you think so!” Eiji hummed contendly, getting up to bring the cups away. He didn’t get very far however because Ash grabbed his arm, looking at him with slight fear in his eyes. But then he realized what he was doing and quickly let go.

“Sorry,” Ash sighed, masking his emotions by turning his head away.

Eiji looked surprised for a moment before sitting down next to Ash again.

“I’m not going anywhere, Ash,” Eiji said softly, touching his shoulder lightly. Ash quickly drew him into his arms, wrapping the blanket around them.

“Ash?” Eiji asked wide-eyed and blushing.

“Let’s watch more episodes,” Ash mumbled softly, still avoiding Eiji’s eyes.

“Sure,” Eiji responded after a moment of silence, smiling softly. “As many as you want, Ash.”


End file.
